Break Time
by Sparks101
Summary: A simple, little play fight to distract Robin from her work lead to Chrom discovering his hidden feelings.


So AquaticSilver it's about time that I got to your one-shot. I hope you like it. If not let me know and I might be able to write another.

* * *

Break Time

Chrom always had someone there to help him when he overworked himself. His sister, Lissa, would always give him a distraction to stop him. Frederick, the ever loyal knight, would help him with his work. Sumia, a close friend, would make him pies and force him to stop. And other members of the Shepherds would spar with him giving him a much need break. Yup, someone was always watching over him.

Robin didn't have anyone like that. She was always working late into the night and awoke early the next morning. It always seemed like she was working, whether it be for her job or the request of another. No one could ever make Robin really relax.

The bags under her eyes were becoming harder and harder to ignore. A few people tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. For every suggestion someone offered she had a reason why she couldn't stop and no one could really argue with her afterwards. It was only a matter of time before she would collapse and everyone knew it.

Chrom couldn't afford for his tactician to collapse in those crucial times; nor did he want his closest friend to work herself to death. So, he took it upon himself to stop her one way or another. Now he just had to find her.

Finding her should have been a simple task but as he walked through the camp for the third time he was getting a little frustrated. When it was noisy she was known to migrate around to find a quiet spot. How could stopping someone from working turn into such a chore?

It was way past sunset when he finally learned of her location, she was on a little hill away from camp. His frustration only grew upon learning that she had let herself be alone and vulnerable. Wasting no more time he made his way straight to her, determined to drag her back to camp even if she was kicking and screaming.

Finally he found her, just sitting all alone, oblivious to the world. Upon laying his eyes on her he felt his anger wash away. He could never understand why he couldn't be angry with her, even when she threated to bash his head in with a rock or threw things at him when she had walked in on him. It was a mysterious thing he couldn't get frustrated at; especially when he thought of all the good things she had done for him.

Instead of stomping towards her like he had originally planned, he casually struts over to her, listening to all the little comments she muttered to herself. He stood next to her a few minutes but she never become aware of his presence. It reignited his anger as he realized how he-or anyone else- could easily attack her. He couldn't understand how someone could be so engrossed in the world one second could be so out of it the next.

The general wasn't sure what came over him when he snatched the notebook from her fingers once she had mentioned the possibility of pairing herself up with Stahl for the next battle. Startled and fear plastered itself on her face before she realized the perpetrator was him. Holding her hand out towards him she waited for him to return her belonging but he was too lost in his thoughts trying to understand his action to even acknowledge her.

Tapping her foot was the only sign of her patience growing thin and it was enough to jar him out of his thoughts. The frown she wore was absolutely adorable, startling him again. He had lost count as to how many times he thought she was cute, all he knew was that wasn't how a friend should think of another but he couldn't stop himself. It would help him if she didn't continue to do cute things.

"Chrom!" she whined a little and stomped her foot. Again the unwelcome but not terrible thought passed through his mind.

Eventually he remembered why he had searched for her and he just decided to roll with their current situation. Raising the notebook above his head and out of her reach, a smirk was born on his face while shock overcame hers. Quickly she accepted his challenge and started to reach for it. He laughed at all her attempts, frustrating her even more.

Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to let up she tried for anther plan of attack, tackling. It would have been perfect were they not a hill. Rolling down the side the two were intertwined until they reached the bottom, and Robin came out on top. Now it was her turn to smirk down at him.

Taking advantage of her lack of a guard he flipped her so that he was now on top of her. Her frown returned and he laughed. She struggled in vain and huffed in defeat. And he couldn't help himself but think that she was the cutest person alive.

"I win," he proclaimed proudly. She glared and it compelled him to continue. Shortening the already small distance he said, "Admit it." Stubborn as she was, she refused with a grunt and turned her head away from him. He was just as stubborn, if not more. The distance was almost gone as he brought his face even closer to hers to the point that their noses were touching. "Say it." He couldn't hide his pleasure from his voice.

"Never!" She failed to keep the smile off of her face.

Chrom's smirk grew as he resorted to another plan. His fingers slide to her sides, his pearly whites gleamed in the night as he began his tickle assault. Her beautiful laugh filled the quiet night and soon his followed hers.

"Stop it!" she would breathe whenever she could.

"Say it!" he would retort back whenever he got the chance.

The childish game could only last for so long. He practically laid on top of her as they both gasped for the much needed air. Both held contented smiles on their faces as they listened to the others' calming breaths.

Once he got enough air into his lungs he propped himself onto his elbows. Again he looked at her but this time his breath got caught in his throat. Her silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and her big, beautiful brown eyes were so warm and inviting. He continued to just stare at her without saying anything and she in turn stared back. Ultimately he was no longer able to hold back his hidden desire and made the first move. It was brief, so very brief, that neither one was sure if their lips really touched. They stared into each other's eyes again before they succumbed to their hidden desires.

The kiss was sloppy but full of passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to deepen their kiss and to allow her fingers to run through his hair. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and head to press her body into his and extinguish the little space that dared to separate them. Despite their passion and lust the need for air overpowered them and they were forced to break apart, but a thin trail of saliva still connected them.

For the second time in just a few minutes they gasped for air. It wasn't a surprise that Robin was the first to come to her senses. Shoving a very confused Chrom off of her she created a small distance. Stumbling around it took him a minute for their actions to register. Both of their cheeks were a deep crimson and they were unable to look at each other.

Awkward silence suffocated the two but neither could succumb to it. Both were far to engrossed with their newly discovered feelings to truly care about the silence. He was the first to come to terms with his and wanted to address the issue right then and there. But it was far too soon for her and she practically took off running when he called her.

The trip to his tent was like a trip down memory lane. He recalled all major moments he shared with Robin in hopes of determining when he fell in love with her. It didn't take him long to figure it was the moment when he first laid eyes on her. He knew he was oblivious, Lissa often called him that, he just didn't think he was that clueless.

Coming to that conclusion quickly allowed him to think about other things while he walked back to his tent, namely that kiss. He wasn't surprised in the least that he was sloppy, after all he never kissed anyone before; heck he never even thought about kissing someone before that very moment. A smirk grew on his lips as he recalled that she was equally as sloppy; he stole her first kiss. He didn't think that was something he should be proud of but with all the attention Robin got from the opposite sex, he just couldn't help himself. He went to bed with that smirk still on his face.

He awoke the next morning feeling not as confident as before he went to sleep. While his dreams were full of pleasant thought, not all of which were E rated but pleasant none-the-less; it didn't help to keep his confidence high. It was the thoughts that came after waking up that broke his cheer. The whole idea of confessing had him more nervous than a mouse under hungry cat's gaze. The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to leave his tent but unfortunately he had too.

He spent the better half of his day avoiding her, which turned out to not be that hard; when he got down to it they spent surprisingly little time together, which annoyed him greatly. The general could only avoid his tactician for so long so when it came to discussing tomorrow's route he had no choice but to confront his fear and be alone with her. She smiled at him without a care, only adding to his unease. She was a picture of calm while he was in inner turmoil. While watching her he started to fear if last night meant nothing to her.

"Robin?" he called after he fought to get the lump out of his throat. He was clueless as to where his confidence could have gone too. A simple hum was her response and she didn't even look at him, what little courage he had left nearly vanished. Hesitating to speak grabbed her attention and he felt like he was backed into a corner, just like a scared little mouse. "Uh…um about…Gods this is embarrassing…"

"Chrom?" she called his name so softly he felt his heart skip a beat and a strange warm but nervous feeling to pass through him.

Taking a deep breath he was finally able to ask about last night. A massive blush spread across her cheeks to match his own. As she stuttered and fidgeted with the paper he felt some of his confidence return. Finally overcoming her embarrassment she gave her answer, "Didn't we just get caught up in a moment?"

Her response shattered him. Meekly he gave a simple yes. They returned to travel discussion without anything else to add to the matter. She spoke but he didn't listen. He just wanted to leave but couldn't. Unable to bring himself to care his eyes glided away from the map and onto her. Her long white hair shielded her from his view. Without thinking he brushed her hair out of the way to see the blush still on her cheeks.

He watched with great amusement as she jumped back stuttering and fidgeting. Just like that his depression was gone and now he was jubilant again. When she attempted to explain her blush and action he laughed so she resorted to putting the blame on him and he laughed even more; resulting in her pouting in such a captivating way. He didn't know if there was a limit to how much one could love another but when it came to Robin he was starting to believe he would have none.

* * *

Well there you have it. Did you like it? Please let me know with a review. I would be most appreciative.


End file.
